


Marin Karin, a tale of horror.

by IrvingIV



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (but not too fucked up), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fucked Up, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Marin Karin, Mind Control, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: Joker loses control early on and messes up big time.Will his stalker be able to recover from his miscalculated casting?(originally posted this on discord while chatting with a friend, I may add scenes or fix/alter spelling/grammar, but it will be mostly the same thing.)
Kudos: 13





	1. The alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWildOreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildOreo/gifts).



There was an odd glint in the transfer student's eyes, they seemed to be almost luminous.

He turned a corner, and Makoto continued her pursuit.

As she entered the alleyway, three things struck her immediately.

The disrepair of the concrete had left large indentations, now filled with pools of water from the near constant rain recently.

The stench of discarded trash, mostly old bags from places that served fast food.

The way the sounds of the city faded rapidly as she treaded ever further into the shadows of the surrounding buildings.

The alleyway was a dead end.

Turning around to vacate the alley, she saw him, squatting in the midst of one of the larger puddles.

His torso was aimed at the wall to her left, but his head was turned straight towards her.

His eyes were piercing, and, for the briefest moment, she thought she saw the faint outline of bat wings, outstretched behind him, as she heard him whisper, "Succubus."

A flash of purple light filled the alleyway, but as they had tread behind several dumpsters, nobody saw it out on the streets.

Makoto stood there for several moments, dazed slightly.

Something foreign scratched at the inside of her head, like the tendril of an octopus probing the interior of a glass jar in search of food.

Her mouth suddenly felt quite dry, and her head felt fuzzy, as if she had had an illness recently and was still bedridden.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but the sensation of her hair and clothes brushing against her skin brought a newer, far stronger sensation.

Her entire body itched _violently._

Unknown voices invaded her consciousness.

_So well behaved._

_This one sits still?_

_Follow him._

_No need for violence._

_Obedience is rewarded._

_Obey scruffy._

**_Follow him._ **

The cacophony of voices was almost too much to bear, more deafening than an auditorium in the midst of chaos.

As the orders and suggestions began to pile up, the sensation grew worse, she felt lightheaded, woozy, ready to faint, until, at last, a single voice rose over the chaos.

_**"Come here."** _

Whether she had heard it from his mouth or inside her head she did not know, but there were two voices speaking in unison, the boy's and that of some woman.

Weakened by the stress, she began to comply, and that foreign thing within her mind curled with delight.

She became aware that she had not been itching at all, not in any normal sense of the word.

But the sense of nuisance had been the same, and as she had complied, the itch had been scratched. 

The boy turned and walked out of the alley at a slow, steady pace, glancing over his shoulder at her after every few steps with what could be charitably described as a flirtatious smile.

_Stay near him._

The pressure built again, and she complied.

This time, the tendril coiled around some sort of switch and pulled it.

All at once, Makoto experienced a rush of euphoria, leaving her weak at the knees and light of breath for the breifest of moments.

She caught herself before she fell, leaning on the boy for support.


	2. Mementos.

Joker smiled and sighed with contentment as they walked towards the train station, enjoying the sight of her face against his shoulder, and imagining that face nestled tightly against his own.

This time however, he caught himself, and, momentarily shaking off the influence of succubus, pulled out his phone to message the others.

"Meet me at mementos, I have an unexpected +1, do not delay."

"Be there soon," Ryuji replied.

"Master is so kind, walking me around on such a nice day," Makoto whispered.

"Don't speak until we stop walking," he replied.

Closing her lips, Makoto nodded against his shoulder, her hand squeezing more tightly against his own.

He hurried to the train station, Makoto clinging to his arm and drooling with delight most of the way there.

* * *

Safely waiting for Joker in mementos, the others were astonished to see Makoto in such a state.

Ann spoke first.

"What the hell did you do to her to make her act like that?"

Joker caught himself leering at Makoto with a lustful smile, and fought to straighten his expression while Makoto continued to nuzzle his shoulder like an annoyingly affectionate kitten.

"I um, may have lost control of one of my personae, Succubus."

He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Won't this wear off eventually?" Ryuji asked, "it did for the shadows."

"Not necessarily," Morgana replied, "We've only used that spell on shadows who are actively hostile to us phantom thieves. There's no telling how long Marin Karin would last when aplied to a normal human with no hatred towards us."

Makoto seemed oblivious, indeed, she was hearing nothing but praise from her new inner voices, all "good girl," this and "sweetums" that.   
  
Words that told her to do more, though they were drowned out by those instructing her to do less.

**_Stay put._ **

That one was clear, it cut through the rest.

She sat on the floor, squirming somewhat the utter ecstacy as her brain was flooded with dopamine.

Joker watched the odd display with a mixture of satisfaction and horror, while most of the others felt the latter.

* * *

"Is there any way to make this go away faster? I want to avoid her melting into a puddle or something."

Morgana and the others tried all their healing spells, but it didn't seem to work.

"This is a pickle," Ryuji said, taking a bite.

"It tastes really awful. Maybe if she eats it, she'll snap out of it!"

Out of ideas, the others shrugged as Ryuji walked up to Makoto and placed the pickled cucumber into her hands before stepping back.

"Eat up," he drawled.

Makoto stared at the pickle as if it were a bag of dog leavings.

"This does not come from master, it is dreadful!"

She hurled the pickle at Ryuji, and he barely avoided it gouging out his eye, thanks to joker catching it.

Joker tried next, kneeling beside her and holding out the vegetable for her to take.

"Please eat this," he whispered.

Rather than take the pickle and eat it like a lucid person, Makoto bent over and ate it from his palm like some sort of deranged talking puppy.

She occasionally spoke through the mothfuls.

"Delicious!"

"Master is so thoughtful!"

Afterwards, she flopped onto her back, whispering compliments to herself in tandem with some the whispering voice that only she could hear.

Joker scratched at the back of his head.  
"I think I made it worse."

Ann frowned sadly.  
"Yeah, no shit."

Ryuji seemed slightly more optimistic.

"Hey, operation maid watch failed, but this might be a nice way to make up for that!"

Joker turned, some form of murder in his eyes, and, realizing his mistake, Ryuji started to backpedal.

"H-ey, not like that! My shoulders have just been aching for a little while and i wanted a massage! Don't tell me all this fighting hasn't made you guys ache too!"

Joker' expression seemed to soften a bit, and it became obvious why, as his mask had taken on a different appearance.

Gone were the stenciled and scribbled hearts and other, more sensual doodles.

In their place were a variety of stars and crosses, the silhouette of two feathered wings fluttering behind him.

He stood straighter now, and his arms were more open.

"If you need something like that Ryuji, you should ask one of us, we can take care of you plenty well, so don't drag other people into this."


End file.
